1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf club head and more particularly to such a head having a hollow configuration and its method of manufacture from three pieces constituting the face place, the sole plate and top crown plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The formation of driver golf club heads in a hollow configuration is well known in the art. In many instances, the crown, sole and face plates of the club are formed separately and these separate pieces welded together to form the head. Such prior art clubs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,295 issued Jan. 3, 1995 to Yamashita et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,931 issued Mar. 24, 1984 to Motomiya, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,055 issued Nov. 8, 1994 to Rennie. The present invention is an improvement over such prior art devices and methods of manufacture in providing a simplified method of fabricating a hollow golf club head from forged titanium parts having improved characteristics which can be economically mass-produced.